


"Typical Charity..."

by SJB19



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJB19/pseuds/SJB19
Summary: Based on Charity and Vanessa's current storyline.Things aren't going the way we planned it on the show and it's sad to see it going in the direction it is right now, so I thought I'd write my own version.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. "I need some space"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read my work! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> All feedback is very welcome and would love to hear your opinions.
> 
> For more vanity content, follow my twitter @negovanman_m

"Look at your phone!" Vanessa ordering Charity to do what she said in an upset/ angry tone over facetime. Charity hesitant to look at her phone… " OPEN IT!" Now in a more dominant voice. She picks up her phone to find a photo of herself and a man kissing. To Vanessa this man was a total stranger, but to everyone else in the village they know him has Moira's brother, Mac. Yes that's right, they like to keep it in the family!...

You can see the steam coming out Vanessa's ears and her heart being split down the middle. She is heartbroken. A question Vanessa wasn't expecting slipped from her unloyal lovers mouth "Who sent you this?" With a confused look on her face. Hearing this made Vanessa question where charity's loyalty actually laid. 'Why is she more concerned about who sent the picture and getting caught? Would she have even admitted it to me?' This made her heart tear even more. "Is that all you care about? It's hardly the point is it!" Mixed emotions of anger and sadness start to rise through Vanessa's body. She wants to get to the point, the vital information she needs to see if they can save the chemistry she once thought she had between them. "How long has it been going on? Weeks? Months?" The pain and betrayal building in her voice wondering what answer she will receive. All Vanessa can think of is 'Will she tell me the truth or lie to my face?'. Charity begins to answer, her voice full of regret and shakiness, "No, no, it wasn't an affair" Vanessa's thoughts wander into doubt. "There was nothing going on! I'd just met him. It was one kiss. It was for seconds, nothing more. And I pulled away!" Her body is full of anxiety wondering if her lover would believe her or not. Wondering has she ruined everything wonderful they had created together. "Stop lying! I've been battling cancer, going through hell, and all this while you've been having an affair?!" 

Both of them are full of mixed emotions, such as charity wishing she could turn back time and never have let it happen, plus fear of losing the love of her life. Then you've got Vanessa who thought she was different this time and that charity wouldn't have cheated on her like she did her past relationships. But she also knows that charity's the best thing that's ever happened to her and would never want to lose her either. 

With that being said, put all those feelings together and that's when they are both shouting to get their points and feelings across. "I am so, so sorry! Come home now and we can talk about this." Charity pleads. For the first time in 20 minutes that seems a lifetime, silence lingers between them… "Tracy will be over soon to collect Johnny and take him to hers for a while. I just need some time to think." Charity's eyes narrow and start to well with tears. "No, wait. What's going on here? What do you mean?" She starts to become panicked by V's orders. "I need some space. Don't bother calling or texting. I will be in touch when I'm ready. Okay?" Vanessa's face disappears from the screen. She hangs up before giving charity the chance to answer. She sits there heartbroken and saddened by the decision. 

10 minutes pass and charity is still frozen in her chair trying to acknowledge everything that's just happened, what she had put on the line, all for one stupid kiss. Will she ever forgive me? Will I ever be able to marry the love of my life? She keeps repeating Vanessa's words over in her head 'I need some space. Don't call or text me.' What does that mean she keeps repeating in her head. Is this the end?

For the past 3 years of them being together, there wasn't a single day that would pass where they wouldn't talk, even if they were apart. When they were apart they would speak on the phone morning, noon and night. Even when they had split up after charity's casino heist they'd still check in with each other. But now… this was different, this was something charity was dreading, the day they wouldn't communicate. 

With the winter days becoming darker earlier, it isn't long until darkness consumes the living room and all that's reflecting off charity's red, watery eyes are the candles she lit awaiting for Vanessa's warm welcoming home which now would never happen. She turns her eyes towards the half burnt candle, numbness taking over her body. 

She eventually strolls to turn the living room light on and blows the flames out. Looking round not knowing what to do with herself, she catches a glimpse of a photo of them both, when they were both at Marlon and Jessie's wedding. She smiled seeing how happy both her and Vanessa were in the photo and started to reminisce, laughing about the time Marlon fainted when he found out he was the one getting married. Just then a light bulb pings in her head… "I'm gonna fight for her! I will make things right and win her back!" The idea of having another shot at being happy again and the thought of exchanging their vows was all the motivation charity needed for her to turn this mistake around.

She knew the only way to show Vanessa she really cares and can show she can change her mischievous ways is by putting her family first and becoming the mature and responsible adult Vanessa knows she's capable of being. She is capable of being that person, she proved that by letting her barriers down around V. She was the best version of herself when she was with her. She taught charity a lot, that family is important, it's okay to let your walls down to those close to you. And more importantly, learn to love. That's all charity ever needed. Someone to guide her and show her that she deserves to love and be respected. 

She made a start by trying to make a Shepherd's pie from scratch. Obviously this was Charity we were talking about, so as you can imagine there were ingredients all over the place. Tracy hadn't collected Johnny yet, so what perfect way to prove to Tracy that she is more than capable of being a fit parent to her nephew by showing she is not giving up on family and self destructing. Instead, working extra hard to prove she can be the sensible, stable parent that her kids need and what Vanessa admires about her the most.

With dinner being nearly cooked, she starts to set the table whilst also texting Noah and Sarah to come home for their grub. She starts to seat Moses and Johnny at the table when Noah and Sarah burst through the door. "Something smells good! Is that home cooked food?" Noah sounded excited after living off ready meals and takeaways while Vanessa's been away. "Wait, that means Vanessa must've arrived home!" Sarah happily points out. Charity turns to the oven pulling out the meal not knowing what to say or do. "So. Where is she then?" Sarah wondered where she was so she could give her a big hug.

"Look kids, do you wanna take a seat?" Charity hesitantly says whilst avoiding eye contact. Charity temporarily abandons the shepherd's pie and joins Noah and Sarah in the living area. Trying her best to delay her confession "I've got something I need to say…" a sudden knock at the front door interferes with the intervention. Charity stares at the door wide eyed knowing who's going to be on the other side. *Knock* *Knock* She takes a cautious and steady walk to the door and slowly opens it.

Tracy wasn't wasting any time and barges past her about knocking her to the floor. "I think you know why I'm here! Have you packed all his stuff up for me to take?" Glaring at charity with disappointment and anger. The kids are now looking at each other with a confused look on their faces. "What's going on mum? Why is she taking Johnny and where's Vanessa?" Noah wanted answers with a puzzled look covering his face. Charity stares at him with a burrowed look in her brows making it seem like she's going to burst out crying. "What have you not told them yet?! You're either too guilt ridden to tell them or you're just going to lie your way out of it!" "Guilty about what?! What have you done now mum?" Noah now worried what she's going to confess this time. 

Charity is struggling to string a sentence "I'm so, so sorry. I've really messed up this time! (She starts to cry)... Me and Vanessa are on a break" "Why? What have you done now?!" Noah yells. "I made a big, a huge mistake! I had a bump in the car and me and the other guy was bantering when one thing led to another and I kissed him" she breaks down even more. It aches her heart more and more everytime shes got to repeat that sentence. "Nothing is ever simple with you is it? It never has! You get something good and you ruined it over a meaningless kiss! I'm sick of history repeating itself! I have you!" Noah grabs his coat and heads out the door with Sarah in tow. Charity hates seeing Noah so upset, she knows he's had it tough with all the bad decisions she's made in the past, but she was different now… She thought she was different now until recently.

"Now my son hates me" she stands there sobbing with her head in her hands. "Do you blame him! Vanessa was the most stable step parent he's ever had and you've gone and ruined it like you always do! I knew it wouldn't be long until you broke my sister's heart. She gets the all clear and then you! You're the one that ruined her life!" Tracy's face turns red with envy, veins visibly shown on her neck whilst pointing her finger at charity.

"Please Tracy I will make this right! Trust me!" Hoping Tracy would give her a chance to prove herself and persuade Vanessa she is worth another chance. Tracy starts gathering up Johnny's possessions and grabs johnny. Before leaving through the doors she insists "you're the last person I'd ever trust! Thanks for making my sister's life hell" she resumes through the door slamming it behind her. Charity turns to face the door, the words Tracy spoke stabbed her straight through her heart. Also not knowing when she will next see Johnny rips her heart open even more. All the emotions rushing through her blood makes her lash out by throwing her homemade shepherds pie that she slaved over for hours, in the bin.

Can charity repair what's been broken?


	2. Christmas market

(Vanessa's point of view)

As she hangs up the call on charity, she slowly shuts the laptop and places her head in her hands. A million and one things going through her head. She'd only just got the best news she could have ever been given to her! An early Christmas gift, which was being given the all clear. Cancer free! The news she never thought she'd hear.

When she found out she was given the all clear, her whole body filled with relief and all she wanted in that moment was to live again. The thought of becoming a proper family now charity had officially adopted Johnny, do all the stuff they've wanted to do like taking the kids to Disneyland after not going the first time. And not forgetting marrying the woman who claimed to love her back.

Receiving that text, that picture was the last thing she expected. It was the day she was always dreading due to knowing charity's past. She couldn't shake the thought of how long it had been going for. Why would Charity have an affair especially when she was battling for her life. It just didn't make any sense. She thought she had tamed Charity, she thought it'd be different this time. Clearly not…

While lost in thought and fighting back tears from her heartbreak, she hears the ringing of the tiny bell her mum had possession of. Rolling her eyes "On my way!" She starts walking to the bedroom her mum was bed resting in after she fell down the stairs and broke her hip. Before entering, she gathers herself by wiping her tears showing no evidence of the fact her heart had been ripped out her chest and fed to the wolves.

Ready to deal with the upcoming demands her mother had ready to give her, she reaches for the handle and enters the room. Her mum lay upright on the bed, glasses on, knitting a woolly jumper for Johnny (yellow of course to match his mum). " What can I do for you now?" She says with a miffed tone. "What's your problem?" Wondering why her daughters got an aggravated tone. "Well I don't know… maybe the fact this is your 229th command of the day!" Rolling her eyes back. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden and that you can't do this one thing for your poor mother in her time of need." Waiting for some sympathy from Vanessa which she wouldn't be receiving anytime soon. "What's your command this time then?" She insists. "Would you be able to pop into town for me tomorrow? There's a few errands I need you to do." 

The next day, even though she'd rather just curl up in a ball and watch sad romance films, she plucks up the courage to meet her mum's demands. Instead of driving to town, she decides to have a stroll and get some fresh air to clear her head temporarily. It was only a 20 minute walk which included a walk through their local nature reserve which was lit up with Christmas lights and decorations. There was also an annual Christmas market set up. Vanessa loved Christmas markets, browsing at all the festive items, food and a cheeky Baileys hot chocolate which herself and Charity would purchase to treat themselves after dealing with the hyperness and the tantrums the kids would pull every year.

They'd always get their drinks, perch down on a bench facing the ice rink, cosy up together for warmth whilst Noah and Sarah would take Johnny and Moses on the ice. They'd sit there laughing at the little ones with their penguin supports, it was a bonus when Noah would land on his bum once in a while. Charity and Vanessa would chat away talking sweet nothings to each other and kiss beneath the fake snow machine. That was her favourite time of year. Christmas and family time. It was perfect.

She decides to do as she always did, browse the stalls. The further along she walked the closer she got to the ice rink. All she could picture was her and Charity sitting on that bench making plans for Christmas and their future together. The hot chocolate stall was positioned just the right of her. She stared at it reminiscing, hesitantly tempted to carry on the tradition. Next minute she is pulling cash out paying for the heavenly Baileys hot chocolate. She took a sip, closing her eyes, warming her inside. She stood looking at the empty bench, the bench that was usually occupied by her and her loved one. She goes over and takes a seat whilst watching people ice skating, having a great time. Fake snow was surrounding her. She was doing the thing that she loved but she was missing that happiness, Charity was her happiness. 

Vanessa had been sitting staring at happy families and loved up couples for half an hour. Everytime a loved up couple walked past, tears would leave her eyes. Sadness starts to overwhelm her, her eyes turn from a couple of tears to full on crying. With her head in her hands once again, someone taps her on her shoulder. Confused, she quickly wipes her face dry. She turns around to see…

"Noah what are you doing here?" Whilst frantically looking around to see if his mum was nearby. "I needed to escape, this was the only place where we would enjoy ourselves like a proper family. It's special to me! To us!" His voice becomes raspy from emotion. Vanessa pat's the seat next to her , directing him to join her. "You know when we'd be ice skating, I would always look over and you were so happy together! I'd never seen my mum that happy and in love ever! I wish it could still be that way." Looking to the floor to avoid eye contact. "I wish it could be too. But she has really messed up this time. I don't know if it can be fixed, I don't think I'll be able to trust her ever again." She places a hand on Noah's shoulder for comfort. 

"How is she doing?" Still showing her caring side towards her. Noah replies "Well…"

(Charity's point of view)

The next morning, Charity wakes up with a banging headache on the sofa in yesterday's clothes. Looking over to the coffee table with eyes squinted from the pain saking light, lies 2 empty wine bottles. She was suffering from a hangover. She thought it'd be easier if she drank the night away to escape regret, sadness and anger. But it made it worse. 

She collapses back onto the settee not feeling the urge to move just yet. The front doors opens with 2 teenagers entering *SLAM* "OW! Your spam the door any louder" She screeches. "You've got to be kidding! Getting blind drunk already?" Sarah looks over unsurprised. "So what?! That's all I've got left!" Wanting self pity. "Maybe if you cleared your act up and prove yourself to her, you could win her back!" Spitting out facts to his mum. "Its damaged beyond repair Noah! Why would she want a lying cheat of a fiancée when she could be with someone who deserves her loyalty." She breaks down crying at the thought of her Ness being with someone else.

"Enough of your self pity party! You don't deserve my sympathy!" Noah tried using the harsh truth to get through to her. She stands up from the settee making a B line towards Noah and Sarah. She brushes by them and grabs her coat. "Where are you going?" Noah asks. "To the shop!" She says in a sarcastic voice. "Great, because you know drinking will make things better!" Sarah adds. "Well it can't make things worse can it!" She abruptly leaves the house making her way to the shop.

(Back to Vanessa's point of view)

"And there you have it." Noah stops explaining. "So she's gone straight into self destructive mode." Trying not to show her worried feelings. They both sit there just staring off into the distance where festive lights drape and ice skaters still skate. Vanessa breaks the silence "look I know it's still raw but the world doesn't stop turning, you have to get on with life. She will calm down soon. She will soon get over me and move on to the next person." Secretly not wanting her to move on from her. "But I don't want her to be with anyone else! I want her to be with you! You're the best step parent I've ever had. I don't wanna lose you." Water fills his eyes. He's never had a stable family or parents before. That's all he's ever wanted and they had that. "Oh Noah, you will never lose me. I will always be here for you, you're like a son to me." She gives him a hug and offers to take him around the market. 

After 5 hours of being out, Vanessa finally arrives at her mum moaning at how long she'd been gone for and that she was starving. "Alright, alright! I got sidetracked, I'll get started on dinner now." As she prepares to make dinner, she gets a text. 'New message from Noah' she opens it up 'thank you so much for today, I really enjoyed it! Please give mum another chance.' with a picture attached. It was a selfie of them both at the market before they both went their separate ways. A smile emerged on her face and she began to carry on cooking.

Will she give her another chance?


	3. "I miss you"

(Charity's point of view)

It's the morning after her day of binge drinking and drowning her sorrows in the park like a teenager drinking cheap cider. There she was sprawled over Vanessa's side of the bed, lying in a puddle of drool. She attempted to change into her pyjamas the night before but failed before collapsing into an intoxicating coma.

Noah comes barging through the bedroom door making no effort to move around silently. "Mom! Where's Moses fresh clothes? He's gonna be late for nursery!" Noah trying to take care of his little brother. Charity slowly opens her eyes but immediately squints from the light peering through the window. "Leave me alone Noah, I don't feel well." Anger enrages Noah "No, it's just that you're a pathetic alcoholic that can't look after her own family!" He shouts whilst slamming the door, exiting the room. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" Making sure he hears her. She stares at the now closed door with Noah's words lingering in her ears.

Noah storms out of the house holding Moses' hand. On route to nursery, he bumps into Tracy and Johnny whose heading in the same direction. When Moses sees Johnny, he goes to hug his little buddy "Johnny!" He says in his baby voice. "Hey, are you alright?" Tracy asks, concerned about the teenager. "Things are worse than ever! My mum's given up and gone in self destruct mode. I don't know what to do." He looks to the floor upset but doesn't want to show it. "I'm so sorry Noah, you shouldn't have to be taking on the parent role. Also I saw your mum hanging around the swings yesterday chugging, mumbling away and leaving loads of voicemails to V." She felt embarrassed for Noah with the way charity was acting in public. 

"I wish it hadn't ended up this way. I hate seeing my sister get hurt, especially by charity's actions. Vanessa loves and misses her a lot. She's never loved anyone like she has your mum! I was gonna put in a good word until I saw the state of her. She needs to clean up her act!" Trying to hint that she could help repair their relationship. As soon as Noah heard her saying about putting in a good word, he stepped in straight away "please, could you please put in a good word! I'll do whatever I can to get my mum back on track." Hoping to hear her agree… "I'm sorry Noah but she's really got to start behaving like a decent human before that happens." Noah's stomach turns. He feels gutted by the response.

They both drop the kids off and prepare to part ways. "Look, I'll see what I can do. But ONLY if I start seeing progress." Noah's eyes light up "Thank you! You can count on me to make that happen." She gives him a smile "I'll see you around" as she walks away. Noah smiles, planning on where to start.

On his way back home he slows his pace, avoiding going home to see what mood his mum would be in. Remembering what Tracy said, he tries to think up a plan. Does he try to encourage charity to step up without saying he'd spoken to Tracy or does he spill the tea because it might motivate her… 

He finds himself on his front door step, building himself up for what's to come. He enters the house to the smell of coffee, not a brewery. It makes him suspicious. Do they have a visitor? Walking more into the house he sees his mum up and dressed, spoon in one hand for cereal and a mug in the other. It's like he just walked into an alternate universe. "Hey babe, did Moses make it on time?" Acting like nothing happened. Noah muttered "Progress worked quickly than expected." Charity looks over to him confused. "I said yeah only just" sigh of relief that she didn't hear. "What's going on? Are you alright?" The aura seems weird. "Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" "Because you've been out of your face since Vanessa called it quits!" Stating the facts. "Look babe I've been thinking. After what you said earlier it made me think. 

"All Vanessa wanted me to do is be trustworthy, be mature, be the best person she knows I can be and not degrade myself." A tear rolls down her face. "But that doesn't excuse the fact you kissed another bloke!" Pointing out the obvious. "I know! Trust me babe when I say I don't know what came over me. It was a stupid mistake, I don't want anyone else but her. That's why I backed off as soon as I did it." Noah can see how much she's hurting and how much she regrets it. "If you're that sorry, show her how much she means to you, show her she's the only one." With charity making the decision to fight for her, he repeats the words Tracy said to him just to prove she's still in for a chance. 

"I spoke to Tracy not long ago and she said if she sees that you're making an effort, she will put in a good word with Vanessa." His mum's eyes perk up. "Seriously!" A sense of hope appears. "Do you think I can make this right?" Wanting reassurance from her son. "You've done it before, you can do it again." Those are the words she needed to hear.

Charity goes to grab a jacket with it being chilly outside. She comes across one of Vanessa's hoodies, a thick light blue cosy jumper which she'd wear on their duvet days whilst cuddling on the sofa, watching movies and stuffing themselves with chocolate. Thinking of those moments made her smile, and want those days back. She lifts it up and buries her head in it, V's scent still on it. She puts it on and makes her way over to the pub to ask Chas if she can have a few days off to make things right. But on the way over, a certain pest interrupts her stride.

"Hello again" Charity stops, knowing the person's voice and slowly starts to turn around. "I see we meet again. Maybe we should begin where we left off." Mac takes a step towards her. "I'd stay where you are if I were you!" Mortified to be seeing the bloke she'd kissed again. "You've certainly changed your tune! You were all for it the other day." He tries to egg her on. "That was a massive mistake pal and it will never happen again alright! So sling your hook!" Her voice becomes raised.

Perfectly timing it right, Tracy comes round the corner in shock. Charity sees her out the corner of her eye and heads towards her. "Hey trace, I wanted to come find you actually to say sorry for yesterday. I feel disgusted in myself." Tracy blanks charity's words and instead stares at the stranger. "Who's that you were speaking to?" Wanting answers. "He was asking where Moira was. It's her brother." She was telling the truth, just missing out a vital second answer. "Since when did she have a brother?" Only just now finding out about Moira's secret family. Instead of butting out and going to destroy someone else's life, he decides to chime in to their conversation "that's true, but I'm also her secret lover…" he turns to look at Charity, teasing her. Tracy's jaw drops "Is this the bloke you cheated on my sister with!?" Enraged Tracy's face turns red. "Sister ay?" Giggling in the background. "Shut up you! Haven't I told you to get lost." She tries to get him away before he causes anymore damage. He takes a step back "I'll be back later to extract that itch for you." And disappears into the distance. "Scratch your itch? You're still having an affair?! You disgust me Charity! Good job my sister got rid of you when she did!" She was mortified. "No trace, don't listen to him. He's lying, trying to dig a bigger hole for me. Vanessa's the only one for me! Please believe me!" Begging for her to believe her. "You know what, I was gonna give you a chance, to let you explain. But you're not worth it." She turns to leave, in shock of her carrying on with that man. That man who tore their family apart.

"Trace come back please let me explain. Please!" Tracy turns around. "You've got 1 minute to say what you've gotta say. But don't don't expect me to care." She gives her a chance at least. "I wanted to find you because I heard you could put a good word in but it seems like I've messed up that chance. But I was thinking if you let me see Johnny, I could take him to Vanessa to show how much I love her and our family, I need to do this!" She knows it's a long shot but it's worth the try, her fiancée is worth the try. "After all your drama what would make you think I would let Johnny anywhere near you? And plus, hard luck because Johnny's already with her." Charity nearly dropped to the ground. They had taken her son away from her. "You can't do that, he's my boy. I want to see him!" She protests against the decision. "He's not yours at all! He's Vanessa's and she wanted him there away from you! Me and Rhona took him." Her eyes glaze over "I should've known she would stick her nose in! If it wasn't for that photo, she would've been home where she belonged, living together like a proper family. Now it's been torn away from me." Charity starts to cry, but Tracy wasn't backing down. "You're only feeling remorse because you got caught. Oh and by the way, I took that photo and sent it to her! She deserved to see what you're really like and that you clearly don't love her like you claim you do!" Charity's eyes pierce through Tracy. "YOU WHAT?! How dare you say you'd try and help fix us when you're the one who broke us apart! I can't believe this!" She storms up the Tracy, not leaving any space between them. "If you dare make things worse between us, you'll regret it!" "Is that a threat?" "It seems so yeah" charity says sarcastically.

Not knowing what to do with the information she received, she feels like she's at a dead end. 'How am I supposed to show her how much I love her when Tracy's taken everything away from me?' Charity loses all faith, her feet head in the direction of the shop, all she wants is alcohol to numb the darkness inside her. Grabbing 2 bottles of white wine, she ventures home for a night of boozing away on her own. That's how things were going to be from now on, on her own.

Before cracking open a bottle, Noah wanders downstairs to make a sandwich. "Hey mum, how did it go?" Eager to know how things went. "Not so good babe." She carries on to tell him what went off with Tracy. "Why would she do that? How could she speak to me like she had no involvement?" He felt betrayed. *Ding* Noah receives a text, "who's that from, a secret lover?" Charity jokingly says. He opens the phone to her with a text from Vanessa, a selfie of her wrapping presents. He giggled, not knowing charity was going to abruptly snatch his phone out his hand. "Mum what are you doing? Give it to me now!" He wanted to keep their conversations a secret. Charity looks down to see the selfie and scrolls through their messages. "You've been messaging her this whole time and didn't tell me!" Then the selfie where they were both at the Christmas market captioned 'thanks for today'. Her whole body gained goosebumps. "In a nimble voice "you've seen her? Is she okay? How did this happen?" Being noisy about his visit. "I went to the market because it's a special place for me and us a lot, I made my way there and there she was, sat on the bench you two would sit on, Bailey's hot chocolate in hand. She was doing the same as she always did but this time it was different. She wasn't happy, she was crying with heartbreak. We sat together talking for a while, reminiscing and I was begging her to take you back! You were in self destruct mode, I didn't know what to do. The only cure for it was her." Charity never thought Noah would go out of his way to fight her corner, ever. "She still went (cries wishing she could've been there to sooth her aching heart) I'm guessing her answer was no." Preparing for more disappointment. "She said you will soon get over her and find the next person." That's the reputation she had made for herself, jumping from one person to the next. But she realised she doesn't wanna be that person anymore. "Deep down mum, she loves you to bits but you're lacking the trust she needs."

All of a sudden charity goes into Noah contacts and dials Vanessa's number. "Mum! Don't do it!"... "Hello… hi Noah are you there?" Charity's heart flutters hearing that voice she fell in love with. "No babe, it's me." "Is Noah okay? What's happened?" Nervous why he wasn't speaking. "Nothing happened babe, he's next to me. This was the only way I could get you to pick up. I needed to hear your voice. I miss you so much Ness." Silence lingered. "Charity, I said I'd ring you in my own time. I'm not ready yet." Speaking in a mature manner. Matching her tone "I know babe. I just want you to hear me out without fighting." Hoping she doesn't hang up on her. "Fine but I don't wanna hear any lies! Because I'll know if you are." She tells her the truth and nothing but the truth. "Babe, it was just one kiss, one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made! I pulled away straight away because that's not what I want. You're all I want and need. I miss us, I miss you! I love you so much my heart wants to explode!" She pleads. "I just can't seem to get my head around the fact the reason why you did it. You know I love you so much, I would never wanna be with anyone else, but I literally can't trust you. It hurts me so much." "I know babe, I want to prove to you that you can trust me. If you give me time, I will show you." "Look I've got to go but just give me time, okay? I want you to quit the self destruction and be the best mum I know you can be." She hangs up the call. Warmth overwhelms Charity, the fact that Ness didn't hang up and let her say what she needed to say, just shows she's like no one she's ever been with before and that she's a mature adult.

Listening to her love, she grabs the 2 bottles of wine and plus them down the drain. Alcohol is a bad influence. Her focus is to become a mum to her kids and get her woman back.


	4. Merry Christmas!

After getting off the phone, Charity felt an ease in the air. Clearly Ness doesn't hate her because they had a civil conversation even due to current circumstances. Speaking to her is what she needed, they didn't end the call this time arguing, they both ended on the same page. Ness always hated being relied on to be the sensible one but charity needed a step in the right direction, guidance and a reason from Ness on how to be a better person and what she can do to help get back to where they were. 

Daytime turns to evening and Charity is feeling positive. With Sarah and Noah being out most of the day, she gives them a ring to come home so they can all have a family night and have a takeaway. As soon as they heard take out was up for grabs, they soon agreed. It'd be another hour before they get home, so she decided to light some candles and pop on the kettle, not an ounce of liquor in sight. After making a brew, she makes her way to the living room and begins flicking through channels on the TV. Nothing interests her, so she looks through what had been recorded. Of course 75% of those were Vanessa's favourite nature programmes. Charity always slagged them off whenever Ness popped one on. But she wanted to feel close to Ness and decided to put her feet up and press play while still wrapped up in Vanessa's jumper which gave her comfort.

There she was, sitting on the bedroom floor up to her eyeballs in sellotape and wrapping paper. Boxes were barricading the door due to Johnny having a tendency to keep barging in trying to get a peek of his presents. Vanessa's mum was moving around a little more so she was busy occupying the little guy. 

She had been at her mum's for the past few months, having a break from the village where she had to see her dad's murderers everyday. It was too much for her to handle while having her chemotherapy, so she thought it'd be best to stay at her mum's. Because of this, she did all her Christmas shopping there. She reached over for the next gift to be wrapped… it was a gift she got as soon as she got the all clear. This gift was more than just a gift, it meant the world to her, it was for Charity. She stares at it, knowing the importance surrounding it. She couldn't wrap it now could she? She really wanted to give this to her, ever since she was diagnosed. She sets it down beside her moving on to the next item.

*Ring* *ring* 'Tracy calling…' Vanessa picks up the phone to her sister 'Hi Tracy, are you alright?" Making casual chat. "Not really V. I bumped into Charity this morning, and the bloke she kissed. By the way I found out he's Moira's secret brother, and he shouted to her 'i'll be round later to scratch that itch' I'm so sorry V." She dreaded telling her, but she had to be honest. But Ness had just spoken to her! "Scratch an itch? That doesn't really mean anything. Are you sure he wasn't trying to egg you on?" Not being convinced. "Well he did say it with a smirk, but who's to say she's not still with him!" She continues to try and make V turn against Charity. "I did not long get off the phone with her. She rang off Noah's phone because she knew I'd answer. I was going to put the phone down but she really heard upset. She explained everything to me and she seemed so sincere." Tracy still isn't convinced. "So that makes it all okay does it?! What makes you think she's not lying" Going on at her. "Tracy I know her, I know her voice when it's genuine and she was being honest. I told her that it's hard to trust her and that's my problem within the relationship." She really did believe her. "So what now? You're just gonna take her back?" Disappointed with her sister. "Not at all! I've told her the issue! It's gonna take time and I've not decided yet but I want to see if she's listened to me and if she can be the sensible one for a change."hearing her plan calmed her down. Wanting to move on the conversation because thinking about a life without Charity destroyed her on the inside.

"What are you doing for Christmas then?" Moving the subject on. "Well Nate's going to his mums, so I'll probably just do myself a turkey dinner and watch movies." Trying to act low key about her feelings. "Trace, you can't spend Christmas on your own, dad would never want that." Unhappy with her plan. "It's gonna be so hard without him here." She begins crying down the phone. Vanessa feels guilty not being there by her side. Before being able to reply, Tracy dashes off the phone claiming someone was at the door.

Tracy shouldn't be by herself Christmas day, especially the first Christmas without their dad. She contemplates whether or not to head back to the village to be with her, now knowing her mum is able to move around better and knows she won't be alone. Her mum's next door neighbour goes around every Christmas, with them both living alone. But if she goes back, there's a possibility she will run into Charity which will stir up her feelings for her. Plus, the new guy in town in which if she ever saw him, she'd want to kill him! Giving her mind a temporary break, she continues wrapping before Johnny becomes restless.

The night comes to an end for Charity. Instead of having a booze fuelled night like she expected to be doing, she realised that it would solve nothing and it'd be a typical Charity thing to do. Or in fact, a dingle thing to do. Instead she spent it with her family. When Noah and Sarah arrived home, they ordered take out and watched Noah's favourite Christmas movies, home alone 1 & 2\. Moses only managed to watch up to mid way through home alone 1 and then he conked out, so his mum tucked him in bed. Noah kept secretly smiling at the fact his mum was changing herself for the better and that she's made an effort and got involved with her kids. He knows it's only been a day, but it's a big step in the right direction in his eyes.

The credits start rolling at the end of the second movie. The candles had burnt out, Sarah began gathering her stuff to go to bed, Noah switched the TV off also ready to turn in, and then there was his mum. She was wrapped in Vanessa's blanket, fast asleep. He didn't want to leave her there all night, so he softly woke her. She peers at Noah "I'm off to bed now mum. I think you should turn in yourself. I've really enjoyed tonight and glad to see you back on track. I love you mum." He smiles and heads upstairs. A big smile erupts on her face hearing how proud he was and that he loves her. Seeing her kids happy is way more rewarding than the hatred of being drunk and not caring. She stands from the sofa, folding the blanket neatly and puts the cups in the sink before getting into bed. She slides on to her side of the bed and looks over to Ness's side "you'll be lying next to me soon enough!" Making it her goal. She snuggles into her pillow and goes to sleep.

The next morning, the village is busier than usual. With Christmas day just around the corner, people are delivering Christmas cards and families visit their loved ones with that wintery, crispy air surrounding them. It truly is the best time of the year.

Tracy had just finished buying the last bits for her Christmas dinner and nibbles… for one from David's shop. On her way back from the shop, a car slowly pulls beside her. She hears it slowly creeping up so looks towards it to give them demon eyes, but when she sees who it is, she's gobsmacked. At the same time, Charity was walking home from taking Moses to the park when she saw the same car. Her eyes widen and she stops in her tracks. "Ness…" she whispers under her breath. 

Vanessa exits the car with Johnny. "Auntie twacy" he yells while running to her. "HEY LITTLE MAN!" She picks him off the ground, also grabbing V and holding her tight. "What are you doing here? I've missed you so much!" Still not letting go. "As if I was gonna let you be alone Christmas day!" Being a good big sis. "But what about your mum?" Concerned that she's just left her. "Well she's doing my head in! But she's able to get around now and Doris, her neighbour, goes round on Christmas Day." While standing outside catching up with trace, Charity approaches them. "JOHNNY!" Moses pounds up to him and hugs him. Vanessa sharply turns round to see her fiancée, who by the way is looking hotter than ever but Vanessa tries to hide that thought. 

"Hi Ness, I didn't know you were coming back." She feels anxious finally seeing her in person after months of not being in the same village. "Hi, Tracy was gonna be alone on Christmas and I wasn't gonna leave her after dad dying, so I came back." She surprises herself that she's casually chatting to her even though she cheated on her. "That's lovely of you. It'll be hard without him but at least you've got each other." Being respectful. "Thanks, we do!" Appreciating charity, being nice and mature. "Anyway, we better go. Me, Noah and this one are going to do some last minute Christmas shopping. See you around." She cuts it short so she doesn't seem overbearing to Ness and making her uncomfortable. Building it up is the best way. "Cya" Ness replies. She's taken aback by how mature charity handled her being back and that she was stone cold sober and… spending time with family.

After surprising Tracy, they both start lugging all the presents into the house from Vanessa's car. Placing them under the tree, Tracy and Johnny start sneaking around the gifts shaking them like naughty children. "Hey, stop that now you cheeky mares!" They all laugh at their childish behaviour.

When they've settled down, Tracy decides they should all go to the pub for dinner because she couldn't be bothered to cook. Vanessa was a bit hesitant at first incase charity was there, but she remembered she was out with the kids. They take a short stroll to the wooly where Christmas songs were blasting, festive decorations and punters swigging their pints.

They found a booth in the corner, beside the bar, all snug. "So what do you both fancy having?" Tracy asks, with her stomach growling with hunger. "The little guy is having chicken nuggets and chips. And let's see… a brie and cranberry, buttermilk chicken burger." As soon as V finishes what she's said, Tracy is straight up to the bar to order, she hadn't eaten all day.

When Tracy got back to the table with drinks. "Hey Chas, I'm back. What can I get you?" Vanessa's eyes shot up to see the blonde walk behind the bar. She was nervous incase Charity sees her and starts bombarding her, even though she seemed really chill when she saw she was back. She keeps her head down hoping she doesn't see her… "I've got chicken nuggets, burger and…" Charity looks up to see that she was in fact serving Ness. She stunned her once again and began placing the meals on the table. "Hope you enjoy your meals." Well that was awkward. You'd have thought with her trying to win Vanessa, she would've been full on. But instead she was taking the more low key, distancing route, although she was itching to talk to her, patch things up and let's face it the making up part has its perks too ;). 

"Did she seem upset to you?" Wanting Tracy's opinion. "She should be upset after losing the best thing she's ever had!" She still wasn't backing down. Throughout their meal Vanessa kept glancing over at Charity also wanting to just take her a side and speak it out. They made eye contact a few times causing them to smile at each other.

Charity had to clear their plates, when she blurts out "could I speak to you privately please. I promise it won't take long." Hoping she agrees, Vanessa says "yeah that's fine" while eyeballing Tracy. She follows Charity through to the back room where they won't be disturbed. 

"What did you want to say?" Waiting to hear her out. They both take a seat on the sofa. "I've been stupid! No, more than that. I've been a disgraceful human being to my kids and especially my partner." Vanessa interrupts "look Charity…" charity takes back the conversation "please just let me explain properly. Truth be told, I thought you were going off me, by spending time away from me made you realise I'm not the person you want to be with. And I totally get it. But I got it all wrong! The day I kissed that guy was the day before you told me about the good news and I thought you didn't wanna be with, so ignored me. But believe me when I say, I pulled away as soon as we kissed. I felt dirty and made the biggest mistake of my life! The only person I wanna be with, the only person I wanna kiss is you! And only you! She pours her heart to her, tears forming in her eyes. She's never this open and honest with anyone, but she knows she can be honest with Ness, she feels safe around her. Vanessa takes a minute before she starts sobbing "I know what you're like Charity, I've always been warned about your wicked ways. I just thought I was different this time, that you could be honest with me about anything instead of running to the nearest bloke. The truth is… I know you're telling me the truth…" Charity's heart starts to pounds. "... Due to the fact is, you never pour your heart out unless something or someone means so much to you. I can read you like a book. But know I always know when you're lying. It might seem creepy but I watch you like clockwork. I've learnt your body language and expression." Charity let's out a little giggle.

Charity wasn't expecting what was said next. "I will admit, I've hardly been able to sleep or concentrate without seeing or thinking about you. I can't get you out of my head, and to be honest, I never want to. I can't imagine my life without your sassiness and big gob…" they both laugh knowing it's true. "... But all I want, all I ask is trust! That's all I've ever wanted, it's what I've feared this whole time, the lack of trust! And FYI I would never go off you! There's never a dull moment in our lives together. I do love you so much! She takes Charity's hand. "Thank you for making me the person I love being! I will work on trust. I would go to the ends of the earth for you if you want me too. I never thought I could ever have said that I have my own family, a family that loves me and especially a partner that loves and respects me. And I love, love ,love, love, love you too!" They stare at each other smiling. Charity would've never have thought she would ever take her back or even this early on. And Vanessa couldn't help herself, she wanted to be with her and didn't want to lose her. 

They both reappear from the back room grinning at each other. Vanessa joins Tracy at the table again with a big smile on her face. "Please don't tell me you've given in that easily." With a pissed off voice. "We've had a proper conversation like never before. We needed to do that in order to make us work. I love her Tracy, I don't want to let her go." She points her eyes in the direction of her lover while Tracy is rolling hers. 

The pub's atmosphere was raving with punters and chit chat. I made the festive seasons even more special seeing all these people come together. Everything was going nicely until a man stormed through the door ranting aloud… it was Mac with Moira following right behind. "Mac you're in no fit state to have another drink! Come home now!" Clearly something was off. "You don't tell me what to do!" Tracy turns to Vanessa "that's Mac the guy Charity made out with by the way." Vanessa is fuming seeing the culprits face for the first time. She stays seated to see what happens. "Alright sexy, get me a drink!" Smirking at Vanessa's fiancée. "You're not having a drink here, sling your hook and never call me that again!" Charity was clearly mad at him for addressing her like that. Vanessa stands next to the bar to get closer. "Well if I'm not allowed a drink, why don't I meet you round the back?" Winking at her. "You disgust me! If you don't leave, you'll be barred for life!" She wasn't messing around "you heard her…" Vanessa pipes up "...get out now before I do something I'll regret!" The whole pub turned to look at her. "And who the hell are you?" "I'm her Fiancée, now get out!" He starts laughing. "Haha oh so this is the girlfriend you cheated on. No wonder you made a move on me." Vanessa grows with envy, about to lash out. "Don't take it out on them because of our issues! Whatever he tells you Ness, he's lying! He's been breaking families apart for years. That's why he's come crawling to me because he's got no one else. I'm so sorry." Moira sets things straight and drags him away.

"I'm so sorry babe! He's an absolute arse! I hope this doesn't interfere with us." "I'm just glad he's gone! He's clearly a low life with nothing better to do." She approaches Charity "I wanted to rip his head off, but it's not worth it. Now I've seen what scum he is. I know I've got nothing to worry about." She kisses her cheek and makes her way home. With Vanessa having settled at Tracy's, she's still staying with her tonight. At the end of the night. Even though they're still in separate beds, they have reignited their spark making their hearts fuller. 

The next day, Charity gathers Noah, Sarah and Moses together. None of them know about them 2 making up. She announces that they are all nipping out for the day. It was a surprise so none of them knew where they were going. All she told them to do was still in the car. 30 minutes later they arrive at their destination… the Christmas market. Noah's face brightened up with joy. They were all following the leader to where she was guiding them.

Pushing and shoving through the crowd, an opening appeared by the ice rink where 2 were standing… it was Vanessa and Johnny waiting for them! "Vanessa!" Noah and Sarah shouted, while running up and hugging her. Charity was happy laughing at them. "I can't believe you're here!" Noah was unaware of what was happening. "I don't know how much your mum's said but… I hope the house is clean because I'm coming home!" The kids screamed with joy "I knew you could do it mum! You two are perfect for each other!" He goes to give his mum a hug. "Well what are you waiting for? Get on the ice!" Vanessa demanded. 

The kids make it onto the ice rink and the 2 adults sit on their special bench with their favourite Christmas drink. "I love you Ness! This right here is all I need! This is perfect to me." Staring at the kids. "And I love you too! There's a gift I got you for when I'd got the all clear from cancer, you've been there for me through thick and thin. Here." She pulls a wrapped gift out of her pocket. Charity looks down in awe and starts to unwrap it to reveal a box. "Go on open it!" Both on the edge of their seats. She slowly opens it to reveal an… engagement ring. "Oh.. my.. god! This is beautiful Ness! This was the last thing I'd expected! But I don't deserve this." There she held such an amazing gift that shows so much meaning. " You do! We've been through so !uch together and this proves just how strong our love is. I want you to wear it with pride. Charity sheds a year and kisses her fiancée passionately.

Snuggling together on the bench like they always did but now with their love stronger than ever. "Merry Christmas Vanessa!" "Merry Christmas charity!"


End file.
